My Not-So Ordinary Life
by mer-celebimew
Summary: Sam Manson was just an ordinary girl. She has ordinary friends, an ordinary routine, and everything about her is ordinary. But one day at a camping trip, she and her friends find a few rocks with an odd symbols on it. Next thing she knows, she and her friends are Dino Tamers. She, her friends, and her life aren't ordinary anymore. ScheherazadexSalem CruzitaxMax FabiaxRen SamxDanny
1. Ch 1 WINTER BREAK HERE WE COME!

** Sam's POV**  
I growled at Miss I'm-SO-Popular over there shaking her hips while showing her short SHORT skirt and t***g.  
Cruise: "Sammy, it's going to be ok!~"  
She smiled.  
That's Cruzita Weber or better known as Cruise.  
She's random and bipolar. I sometimes don't know what goes on in her mind.  
Cruise has white hair with blonde highlights and yellow eyes.  
Cruise puts her hair in a high ponytail with a French braid in it.  
Fabia: "It's not going to be with that b***h around!"  
That girl with anger problems like me is Fabia Sheen.  
Fabia wants freedom(like me) from her duties. She may be like me but is TOO SERIOUS! I'm like that too but SHE'S TOO MUCH! She's a party pooper.  
Fabia has blue hair that touches the top of her b***s and green eyes. Fabia just low ponytail her hair to the right side.  
Scheherazade: "Oh là là(translation: Oh dear or oh no)!"  
Scheherazade Livernois is from France and moved here 4 years ago. I met her online. She still has the accent and still uses French words. She's sneaky and has too many boyfriends at once. She lives at my place.  
Scheherazade has light pink hair that touches her back with an orange highlight on her right bang. She mermaid tail braid her hair.  
Ann: "I agree, girl!~"  
Then she leaned over to me.  
Ann(whisper): "What's she saying in French?"  
I smiled.  
Ann Fukuhara is from Japan but came here to learn about American sweets(obvious hint: BAKER). She's cheerful, upbeat, and passionate. She's living at my place along with Scheherazade. I also met her online.  
Ann has bright blue eyes and blonde hair that touches her back and is slightly wavy. She ties her hair into a side ponytail and clipped into a loop.  
These are my friends and I love them.  
I still can't concentrate on class with Pauline being a sl*t in the back.

* * *

**After Class No One's POV**  
Sam walked up to Cruise's locker. Everyone's locker were next to each other.  
Sam: "Guess what!~"  
Sam said happily.  
Scheherazade: "Quoi(translation: What)?"  
Sam: "I rented us a room in a lodge in the middle of the woods!~"  
All the girls squealed. Cruise and Scheherazade hip bump each other.  
Fabia: "Excuse me! We're in public!"  
Ann: "Chill down, Fabia!"  
Fabia: "We're such geeks!"  
She yelled. Sam sighed.  
Sam: "Stop caring about popularity and focus about being yourself and being unique."  
Fabia took a deep breath and nodded.  
Fabia: "I CAN'T BELIEVE WE'RE GOING TO SPEND OUR WINTER BREAK AT A LODGE HOUSE!~"  
Fabia screamed exciting-ly. Everyone looked at her. Paulina, Valerie, and Star started to talk about us.  
Ann: "Never mind! Keep your cool and serious self."

* * *

**Winter Break Day 1 Sam's POV**  
My limo picked up everyone and we were off. My grandma is going to be watching us. SHE'S THE BEST!~ She understands me like my friends.  
By the time we got to the lodge, it was dinner time. We got checked in and went to our room. We got 2 beds and a couch that can turn into a bed. Here are the room arrangements.

* * *

**Bed** 1- Me and my grandma  
Couch- Scheherazade and Cruise(Bedding Cruise and Fabia wouldn't end well in the mornings)  
Bed 2- Ann and Fabia

* * *

**After** we unpacked and got settled in, we went to get something to eat at the buffet. I immediately went to the salads and vegetables. After I got my salad, water, and other food, I went to get a fork. But then I bumped into someone, dropping his spoon.  
Me: "Opps! I'm sorry!"  
I picked up his or her spoon. When I gave it back and looked straight into the eyes of the person, IT WAS DANIEL FENTON!  
I blushed. He's like my crush since forever! We haven't talked or done anything together. Besides, he's Paulina's boyfriend and he's Mr. Popular!  
Danny: "It's ok. Sam is it?"  
I nodded. Just then Scheherazade came with her food.  
Scheherazade: "Sam, have you-"  
Then she saw Danny. She smirked and nudged me.  
Scheherazade: "A la votre, Sam(Cheers, Sam)!~"  
I blushed. Then I waved at Danny and headed off.  
Scheherazade: "Blaque a part(Seriously)!"  
I sighed.  
Me: "I get too nervous!"  
Scheherazade: "Make a, how you say, move on him!"  
Me: "Paulina.."  
Scheherazade eyes widen. Who could ever forget Paulina has him wrapped around her finger?  
Winter Break Day 2  
Cruise: "YES! YES! YES! WE GOTTA ENTER!"  
She screamed while jumping up and down on my bed. My eyes opened. Everyone was awake except my grandma. I looked at the clock and it was 7 AM?! At least it wasn't 5 AM like school(isn't it fun torturing your own characters?!)  
Fabia: "What the h**l are you rambling about?"  
Cruise: "THIS!"  
She held up a paper. It was a contest for 5 million dollars. You have to make an album. They can be cover songs. Each person in your group has to sing one song and then a group song. The due date is 3 weeks from today.  
Cruise: "This is what I need!"  
You see Cruise's family is super poor. It's been a hard life for her.  
Cruise: "You guys HAVE to help me!"  
I said no along with Fabia but the others said yes.  
Cruise: "HA, YOU'RE OUT NUMBERED! REMEMBER THE PROMISE!"  
I groaned. We have this promise where we would do almost anything together. Out numbered and everyone was forced to do.  
Fabia: "F**k it."  
Cruise: "YES!~ So, After Winter Break we HAVE TO get the lyrics down and stuff!"  
Everyone nodded. I'm going to hate myself for agreeing to the promise.

* * *

** Afternoon**  
After lunch all of us went to the woods for a little exploring. Grandma wanted to do something else. It was SO COLD! Luckily, we wore gloves, scarfs, boots, and layers and layers of clothing.  
Cruise: "F**K THE COLD!"  
Fabia: "Stop complaining!"  
Just then I trip on something and fell to the ground.  
Me: "OWWWW!"  
Ann came to my side.  
Ann: "Is it sprained?"  
I shook my head.  
I went over to the thing I tripped on and it was a watch with some kind of thing on the side of it. It was a circle with a slash on it.  
The band was purple, the circle was icy blue, and the watch was neon green.  
At least it wasn't pink or super girly colors or bright colors.  
Scheherazade: "I FOUND ONE TOO!~"  
She yelled in her French accent.  
We ran over to her. It was the same thing as mine but different colors.  
The band was baby pink, the circle was lavender, and the watch was electric orange.  
Fabia: "What the h**l?! I found one too!"  
Her watch's band was white, the circle was electric orange, and the watch was light yellow.  
Cruise: "YAY!~ I FOUND ONE TOO!~"  
Her watch's band was rainbow, the circle was white, and the watch was black.  
Ann: "H**y(It's not nice to God to use it in vain) cow! I found one too!~"  
Her watch's band was blue, the circle was red, and the watch was bright yellow.  
Just then the watches glowed and flew out of our hands. Everyone chased after it. It came to a stop at the same time and place. We wiped the snow off the thing. They were dinosaur cards. When we touched the card and watch, everyone glowed. After everyone glowed, the things stopped glowing. Everyone picked up their stuff.  
Cruise: "What's with the cool looking cards?"  
Everyone shrugged and put the watch on. To tell you the truth it looked awesome.  
Cruise: "We're done exploring! Come on! Let's go back!"  
So we started to walk back to the lodge. Well, I think life is going to just get crazier from here.


	2. Ch 2 Real Life or Fake?

** Sam's POV Winter Break Day 3**  
After we got the watches and cards, we started to do some research on the cards. On the cards were dinosaur so we went on the computer to look them up but no luck. Too many dinosaurs and too many to look up if it matches our cards.  
Cruise: "I GIVE UP!"  
She shouted on the top of her lungs and fell on the bed. Everyone was tired. I wasn't really tired, so while everyone were taking a break in here, I would look around the lodge. I left the room quietly, so they wouldn't see me. I also took everyone's card. There might be a book at the lodge. There were many books that people here could check out. When I came out of the room, I saw Danny coming out of his room, which is across from mine.  
Danny: "Oh, hey Sam!~"  
He smiled. When my blush started to come up, I muttered a curse.  
: "DINOSAUR!"  
Someone in Danny's room screamed.  
Danny: "Haha... That's my father."  
Oh. WAIT?!  
Me: "So, your father is REALLY into dinosaurs?"  
Danny nodded.  
Me: "Can I meet him?"  
Danny's eyes widen.  
Danny: "S-sure..."  
He opened the door with the key and went inside. Danny's father was wearing an orange jumpsuit and Danny's mother was wearing a blue one. Danny's sister, Jazz, was reading a book on the set while cringing and looking at Danny's father, who has a gun in his hands.  
Me: "Hi..."  
This is... something...  
Danny's Mother: "Danny!~ Who's your friend?!"  
Danny: "This is Sam."  
Danny's mother extended her hand and I shook it.  
Danny's Mother: "I'm Danny's mother but you can call me Maddie!~"  
She smiled.  
Danny's Father: "And you can call me Jake."  
Me: "So, you guys know a lot of dinosaurs right?"  
I asked out of the blue.  
Maddie: "Of course dear! Why?"  
I walked up to him and showed them the cards.  
Maddie: "Wow!~"  
Me: "Could you tell me which is which? I'm going to play against my friend and I REALLY want to beat her."  
I lied.  
Maddie: "Well, that one is a Tupuxuara, that one is a Seismosaurus, this one is a Eucentrosaurus, that one is a Therizinosaurus, and this one is a Pachycephalosaurus."  
Well, that was easy. I put the cards back in my skirt pocket.  
Me: "Thank you!~ Well, I gotta go!~"  
I quickly got out of the room and went back to mine. Everyone was asleep.  
Me: "GUYS! I FOUND OUT ABOUT THE CARDS!"  
They woke up to the sound of my voice. Ann sat up straight.  
Ann: "Really!~"  
Everyone came up to me. I took out the cards.  
Me: "Here Scheherazade. This one is a Pachycephalosaurus."  
I gave her the card.  
Me: "Cruise, this one is a Tupuxuara."  
I gave her the card.  
Me: "Fabia, yours is a Eucentrosaurus."  
I gave her the card.  
Me: "Ann, your card is a Seismosaurus."  
I gave her the card.  
Me: "Mine is a Therizinosaurus."  
Cruise clutched her head.  
Cruise: "These names are too hard to remember! I'm going to call this dinosaur Tulip!~ You guys should name your cards!~"  
Fabia and I sighed. Cruise is so kiddy. Scheherazade and Ann smiled. They're too nice to us for their own good.  
Scheherazade: "Then I'm going to call my dinosaur, Aurora!~"  
Ann: "I'm going to call my dinosaur Tiffany!~ Since it's blue and Tiffany Blue is a shade of blue, I'm going to call it Tiffany!~"  
They looked at us.  
Me: "I'm going to call mine..."  
And this is the first thing that came in my head.  
Me: "Thorn."  
Fabia giggled. Then we looked at her. Fabia stopped giggling.  
Fabia: "I guess I'll call mine...Vivid."  
Cruise clapped.  
Cruise: "Yay!~ We're so amazing!~"  
I sighed. Keep dreaming, Cruise.

* * *

**Winter Break Day 4 At the Woods**  
So, right after breakfast, we went exploring again. We needed to clear our minds.  
Fabia: "It's freezing!"  
She complained.  
Cruise: "I never cared."  
I was really in my thoughts to care what they were saying. I stared at my watch and at my dinosaur card. I then swiped my dinosaur card on the circle with an opening slash on it. Just then the card disappeared. Huh? Just then a purple light shined and a dinosaur appeared! Everyone screamed and hid behind the trees.  
Fabia: "WHAT DID YOU DO, SAM!"  
Me: "I DON'T KNOW!"  
The dinosaur didn't do anything. It just stood there looking at us. No, directly at me.  
Me: "Wait, isn't that the dinosaur from my card?"  
I took a step towards it. The dinosaur then leaned and licked my face.  
Scheherazade: "Huh?"  
Cruise: "I THINK THAT'S THORN!"  
She jumped up and down.  
Ann: "I think Cruise is correct!"  
Everyone stepped out from their hiding place.  
Ann: "Now, Sam, could you put it back!"  
I looked at my watch and pushed the circle. It was pressed down like a button. Just then Thorn disappeared and in place was a card with Thorn's picture on it. I rushed to it to pick it up.  
Cruise: "I KNEW NAMING OUR CARD WASN'T A WASTE OF TIME!~"  
Fabia: "Ok! Move on!"  
And so we went back to the room where Grandma was sleep.


End file.
